Perry and Victora meet Victor and Anita
by IhugNico
Summary: When Doofenshmirtz teams up With Doctor Doctor U.Z.Z, and Perry and Victoria are forced to team up. But Monogram hasn't told them that they are animals. How will Victor and Anita react? An will the job get done?
1. Chapter 1

_**Perry and Victoria meet Victor and Anita.**_

_**It wasn't until I wrote the title I realized the name Victoria contains the name Victor. Hmm weird.**_

Chapter 1- The mission

A platypus walked into a building, following him was a slim penguin with a ponytail and a fishbone necklace. Every thing was as usual the only thing different was that the penguin had belt with a small sheath; she was carrying a dagger as a weapon not against the platypus, against an enemy. The platypus turned around and almost jumped when he saw the penguin was following him.

"Hello Victoria." He said to his assistant.

"Hello Perry." The penguin responded nodding her head and tipping her hat.

"A formal greeting?" Perry said folding his arms.

"Why do you have a problem?" Victoria smiled and slid past him on her belly.

Perry smiled and followed her only walking instead of sliding.

When they got to their hideout a man with white hair and a mustache showed up on the screen,

"Carl I thought I told you to take care of that last week!"

"I did sir," Carl said off-screen.

"Then how come you're still working on it?"

"This is something else sir."

"Then where are the papers?"

"To your left sir, oh and Agent P and Agent V are here."

"Really?"

"Yes sir really."

"Oh," He cleared his throat,

"Hello Agent P, Agent V, we have a very special mission for you two. It seems that Doofenshmirtz has teamed up with another agency's most wanted villain. Someone named, Doctor Doctor? Hm odd name, anyways so we are appointing you to team up with that other agency's two top agents, Victor Volt and Anita Knight in London England. I haven't told them yet that you two are animals so try to make a good impression. Good Luck. Monogram out."

The screen went blank, and Perry turned to Victoria.

"London?" he said.

"Oh I've always wanted to got to London." Victoria said clapping her flippers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Anita gets beat by a penguin

"So anyways Doctor Doctor has teamed up with somebody named and two agents who usually fight Doofenshmirtz should be here shortly." Changed Daily said.

"So what are the agent's names?" Victor asked.

"Perry and Victoria." Professor Professor said.

"Did you just say Victoria?" Anita asked

"Yes, Victoria coincidental huh?"

"Very."  
Ray showed up on the screen above Changed Daily's mantle piece.

"Perry and Victoria are here." He said.

"Good send them in."  
"Ok."  
A few moments later a penguin and a platypus entered the room.

"Ok Ray very funny." Changed Daily said,

"No really they are Perry and Victoria. No joke their boss is trying to call in, should I let him through?"

"Yes I'd like to know the meaning of this."  
The penguin and platypus stood in the middle of the room. The penguin reminded all of them of someone, if only it's ponytail was blonde instead of black.

"Professor Professor did you turn Kowalski into a penguin?"

"NO! Why would I ever do that?" Professor Professor said.

Major Monogram showed up on the screen,

"Good Morning Agent P and Agent V-" He began but was cut off by Changed Daily.

"Is this some kind of joke? You said that you were sending us two highly trained agents for this mission not a penguin and a platypus."

"Victoria." Perry said under his breath.

Victoria nodded, she leapt into the air with a battle cry and pounced on Anita knocking her to the ground. Victoria held Anita's arms to her back and lifted her head up by her hair and held her dagger to her neck.  
"As you were saying?" Major Monogram said with a smile.

"ZHAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Professor Professor shouted

"No one beats Anita." Victor agreed.

"And my agents aren't highly trained." Major Monogram said.

"Ok we've proved our point." Perry said calling Victoria off. Victoria put the dagger back into her sheath and let Anita up.

"So anyways the penguin is Victoria and the platypus is Perry." Major Monogram said.

"Any questions?"

"Uhh why does the penguin have a ponytail?" Victor said.

"Lab accident she had that when we first recruited her.

"Oh she reminds me of Kowalski."

"Who?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Penguins can fly.

"So what do we do for transportation for them they can't ride a skybike." Victor said.

"Zhey can ride with you and Anita." Professor Professor said.

"Are you sure they won't fall off?" Anita said.  
"I'm pretty sure." Professor Professor said looking at Victoria nervously.

When the four of them got out Anita decided she'd take Victoria and Victor would take Perry.

"I can't believe I'm talking to a penguin right now but," Victor said.  
"You'll be riding with Anita and Perry will be riding with me ok?" He said this as if he was talking to a toddler. This annoyed Victoria, she bit his finger and went over to Anita.

"Ow! She bit me!" Victor yelled.

"Maybe you should talk to her normal." Anita said.

Victoria folded her flippers and nodded satisfied with her work.

Just as they were about to take off Professor Professor ran in.

"Wait!" he yelled. They stopped.

"Before I forget, I have been testing out this collar that translates animal's thoughts." Then pointing to Perry and Victoria, "You two come here."

He out a collar on Perry and put on collar and Victoria above her necklace.

"Now zhen just think what you want to say." Professor Professor said.

"Finally you people can understand me!" Victoria said.

"Good it works! Ok zhat's all you can leave." Professor Professor said leaving.  
"Now before we leave I bit you Victor because I can understand you. You don't have to treat me like a baby." Victoria said.

"Oh my gosh that penguin is smarter than I thought!" Victor said.

"Ya I am!" Victoria said offended.

"Ok then just get on." Anita said.

Victoria did just that and Perry got on Victor's.

Meanwhile,

"And now I will rule the entire Tri-state area!" Doofenshmirtz laughed.

"Tri-state area?" Doctor Doctor said confused.

"Yes why?"

"Well you do know you're out of the tri-state area."

"Well I'm not the one obsessed with spiders!"

"I AM NOT OBSESSED WITH SPIDERS!"

"Oh sure, your base is a spider, your windows are spider webs, your bikes have spiders, even your hair is spider! Every thing you have has to have a spider!"

"Not true!"

Doofenshmirtz folded his arms she had painted a spider on his machine.

"Ok you've made your point."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Who's afraid of the secret agent penguin?

Victor and Anita came in,

"Hold it right there Doctor Doctor!" Anita said

"Ah, Victor Volt and Anita Knight, what a pleasant surprise, have you met my minion?" Doctor Doctor said.

"I told you I'm not a minion I made the machine; you just made it a spider!"

"Just shut your trap and let me do the talking!"

"What but how is that fair? You don't just attack them without trapping them and telling them your plan."

"You do things your way, I'll do things mine!"

"Anyways where was I, oh yes now I remember. Now how do you expect to beat me now?"  
"Like this." Victoria said.

She and Perry jumped off the skybikes and stood in the middle of Victor and Anita.

"Perry the Platypus and Victoria the Penguin!" Doofenshmirtz yelled.

"What? You're telling me you never won because of a penguin and a platypus?" Doctor Doctor said.

"Yes, but they are really good."

"Oh ya sure like the penguin is going to pounce on me with a dagger to my neck."

Victoria smiled,

"Yes and yes." She said doing just that.  
"Ok, ok I get it." Doctor Doctor said.

Victoria got off of her.

"Ok so let's just fight who we normally fight." Doofenshmirtz said.

"Agreed."

"Good."  
Doofenshmirtz put Perry and Victoria in a net. And Victor and Anita began to fight Doctor Doctor.

"Now remember when I tried to hypnotize the people with the, my name is Doof and you'll do what I say thing?" Doofenshmirtz said

"Well behold, the satelliteanator! And with it I will broadcast that on every television in the tri-" Doctor Doctor cut him off

"World."  
"Fine, on every television in the world! By the way the spider was her idea not mine."

"And there is nothing you can do about it!"

Victoria used her dagger to cut the ropes on the net. And kicked Doofenshmirtz in the face while Perry went to deactivate the machine.

"Wait but how did you get out?"

Victoria held up her dagger.

"What a knife, you can't just go around carrying a knife without telling me!"

Victoria rolled her eyes and pounced on him.

"Perry my dagger cut the wires!" Victoria yelled.

Perry took the dagger from her sheath and cut the wires. The machine died before it could launch.

"Uh, we should probably get out of here." Perry said.

Victor and Anita nodded and they got on their skybikes and left.

Doctor Doctor got up,

"You're right they are good." She said

"I told you!" Doofenshmirtz yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Victoria meets Kowalski.

"And so thanks to a penguin and a platypus the world will not be hypnotized into doing whatever Doctor Doctor and Doofenshmirtz say." Changed Daily said.

"Yes I still can't believe that we won thanks to animals." Anita said.

"By the way Perry where's my dagger?"

"It's right, hey where is it?"

Ray showed up on the screen above Changed Daily's fireplace.

"Ok who gave Kowalski the dagger?" he said

While he was saying this in the background was for some reason ice, and a girl with blonde hair and a ponytail, with sunglasses slid past on the ice numerous times.

"She's cut the pipes with water and flooded out the control room and hacked into the thermometer."

The girl slid past this time running into Ray.

"Oh hi!" She said.

"Kowalski get off of me!" Ray said.

"Actually I think someone gave her coffee." Victor laughed

Perry laughed.

"She acts just like you." He said.

"I know right!"

**_THE END(?)_**


End file.
